


I Dont Have A Thing For Halloween But I Sure Have A Thing For You

by kitkatsandcreampuffs



Series: Holidays with Octaven [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Halloween AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6498625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatsandcreampuffs/pseuds/kitkatsandcreampuffs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You’re dressed as a sexy cop and oh god please arrest me AU"<br/>Octavia goes to a Halloween arty and meets a certain someone...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Dont Have A Thing For Halloween But I Sure Have A Thing For You

**Author's Note:**

> a fun little au prompt i found on tumblr  
> sorry its so short! i have been busy but i am still writing more for the Ikea au so don't worry.  
> Enjoy!

“Get your hand off of Lexa’s ass and help me with these pumpkin shots”

“Aww that’s not fun," a voice shouted from the other room

“Clarke. Help.”  
Octavia sighed. They had been at Murphy's party for about four hours. Clarke had dragged her here to see/stalk the hot cheerleader captain Lexa and now that they had formally been acquainted with each other, Clarke ditched.  
“Oh it will be fun Octavia. Oh a total blast Octavia. Meet pretty women Octavia,” she sneered. Halloween wasn’t her thing. At all. Since she didn’t have a costume, one of Clarke’s over-sized sweatshirts with a cardboard sign reading ‘low budget dementor’ had to do.

Clarke stumbled into the kitchen. Her once crisp ‘hot Hogwarts student’ outfit was a mess. Her tie was skewed, shirt hallway unbuttoned, and her hair looked like it hadn’t seen a brush in weeks.

“Having fun?”

“Hell yeah. And you should too. Take this.” Clarke shoved a little pumpkin into her hand and knocked it with hers.

“One two thee go” Clarke shouted and tipped back her shot. Octavia copied her action and grimaced at the burning in her throat.

“Right,” Octavia coughed. “Now help me move these you dumbasss. Then you can go back to Lexa.”  
Clarke snatched up both trays and balance them on one arm out the door. Octavia grabbed her two trays and followed to put them in the center party table littered with punch, cups, unopened condoms, and who knows what else.  
Clarke dropped her shots on the table and grabbed Lexa’s had, basically dragged her into a nearby room. Octavia sighed and struggled to arranged her tray on the table.  
A strong arm reached and caught one of the falling trays.

“Gottcha”

“Thanks I got it.” Octavia looked up and trailed off, jaw running slack.

This girl was honest to god hot. High black boots ran up smooth tan legs ending at shorts so short it was certainly a sin. She had a police hat on and an open button up shirt showing the curve of her chest. A baton and handcuffs sat at her waist and all Octavia could think was... arrest me please.

The girl laughed knowingly and Octavia dropped her gaze as a red flush crept up her cheeks. Maybe it was the alcohol. That last shot was a bad idea,

“Like what you see?” the girl smiled and gestured to her body.  
Octavia couldn’t stop herself before shamelessly nodding yes. She tore her eyes off of the girls legs.

“I’m Octavia,” she blurted, shifting uncomfortably.

“Raven,” said the girl.

Raven leaned in closer and Octavia could see her pupils were blown wide filing her eyes with black.  
“I like what I see too” Raven breathed. Her breath tickled against Octavia’s lips and she leaned forward slightly to follow it.  
“You have a cute costume on,” Raven said as she tugged Octavia closer by her collar.  
“But,” Raven paused to trace Octavia’s jawline with a finger. “They would look cuter on the floor of my bedroom. Let go someplace else.”

Octavia nodded and was pulled along by Raven’s handcuffs.

The minute they stepped in to the dark hallway Raven crashed her lips to Octavia’s. The kiss was hot and needy. Octavia groaned quietly and Raven kissed with even more fever, pinning her up against the wall. Octavia’s hand went everywhere. Up and down those long smooth legs. Under Ravens shirt, the back of her head, through her hair. She tasted like sour candy and alcohol. Her lips were soft and moved in time with the thrum of the party behind her. Maybe this wasn’t so bad of a holiday after all.  
Without breaking the kiss, Raven removed Octavia’s hands from her waist and held them in a firm grip up over her head.

“You’re under arrest” Raven whispered. Her hair was undone and falling everywhere, strands pasted to her face. 

Octavia chased her lips but Raven placed a finger on them and silenced her.

“Follow me” Raven breathed. And the two of them ran giddily down the hall and into an empty room.  
Octavia pulled off the rest of her costume tugged Raven into a searing kiss. Raven was caught by surprise and licked Octavia's teeth. She pulled away laughing as Octavia moved then to the couch and they fell backward into it. This was going to be a good Halloween.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and reviews are always appreciated!  
> Also come hang out on my tumblr kitkats-and-creampuffs for more octaven love, Au prompts, and head cannons.


End file.
